


Buisness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Buisness

Clint is a buisnessman.  
His farming buisness was successful.   
He owned on of the largest,   
Farms in Iowa.  
Clint loved his farm.  
It was a source of extra income.   
He was very well of.


End file.
